Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to methods and systems for controlling walking of a wearable robot. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to methods and systems for controlling walking of a wearable robot, which may make a robot wearer's walking comfortable by providing force of a virtual spring as walking assistive power.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, a wearable robot is a device for helping a patient who has difficulty in walking or cannot walk unassisted to walk with the assistance of the robot while wearing the robot.
Algorithms developed thus far for assisting walking of a wearable robot may be largely categorized into a method in which previously input walking patterns are realized according to modes for patients who cannot move by themselves, and a method in which the force of the joint to move is measured and augmented for patients who can move by themselves but have weak muscular strength.
In the case of a wearable robot for assisting walking, research has been progressing in order that the wearer of the robot may walk in a way very similar to human walking and not feel resistance when wearing the robot.
Particularly, technology for reducing loads attributable to the weight of the robot to enable the wearer of a robot to comfortably walk has become a very important issue in related art.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.